


Kiss Me, Cole

by Liadt



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Fancy Dress, Halloween, M/M, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: It's the night of the Halloween fancy dress party and something is going on between Simon and Henry in a shed.





	Kiss Me, Cole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colisahotnorthernmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/gifts).



> Written for colisahotnorthernmess, who has a good memory for furniture. Also I have given away the venue for my FI3 Xmas party WIP, curses;p
> 
> Also for genprompt bingo prompt: stripes.
> 
> Not real; completely made up. Don't sue!

It was the night of the ‘Find It, Fix It, Flog It’ Halloween fancy dress party and at the back of a junk filled shed, Henry was sat to attention at a desk…

“I don’t see why we always have to hold a party in barn,” said Henry.

Simon slapped a bamboo cane, as used by gardeners, on the table top. “Be quiet, Cole! What have I told you before? To speak only when you’re spoken to.” Without consulting with each other, they had both turned up dressed as characters from Harry Potter. Simon was Severus Snape and Henry was Harry Potter. Guy had denied all knowledge of being Henry’s friend, when he’d seen his outfit, although he had muttered that, ‘the overgrown school boy look was about right.’

“And as punishment you shall write 100 lines...”

“Excuse me, sir, Mr O’Brien, sir, I haven’t anything to write with,” said Henry, putting up his hand and pulling a mock worried face.

“Ok then, you’ll have to kiss me 100 times.”

“What!? Er, isn’t that dodgy as I’m your pupil? I thought Hogwarts was a decent school.” 

Simon considered this. “As you are well over fifty, Cole and I am younger than you...”

“Not that much.”

“Be quiet! That’s another 50 kisses. As I was saying, it’s probably all right.”

“Great, but...”

“But what?” said Simon, hitting the desk with the rotten cane, causing it to snap and Henry to burst out laughing.

“I thought I was being punished,” said Henry, after he’d stopped laughing.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me, Cole,” said Simon, feeling he needed lots of compensation for his strict teacher act being ruined by sub-standard junk.


End file.
